Spirits
by Gryffindorgirl746
Summary: Nita's twin sister won't marry a man she doesn't know. Instead, she decides to run away from her tribe and fled the aweful fate.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

**I don't own Brother Bear.**

* * *

Kiya was making up for her wedding, which was in a few minutes, but she wasn't ready yet.

Her older twin sister Nita had married yesterday, bonded by the Spirits with succes.

But Kiya felt guilty, she just felt that the Spirits had chosen someone else for her.

"Kiya, hurry up!" Nita called from outside their house.

"Calm down Nita, I'm not so fast like you were on your wedding day." Kiya said. "I don't even know the guy I'm marrying."

"That doesn't make sense to come late, I was also married to someone I didn't know." Nita said.

"You didn't feel guilty." Kiya murmered in herself.

She picked her jewels box and opening it, seeing a crafted golden shell made of wood.

"Kenai." Kiya whispered, thinking of her youth friend as she hang the necklace around her neck.

Suddenly, she got a weird idea.

Kiya looked outside through the curtains at both sides of the tent she lived in.

There was no one at the back of the tent, so she could escape this mess.

Kiya throwed away her wedding dress and got herself in a warm beige dress with furry edges & a hood, light brown pants beneath it and a pair of dark brown boots.

She was not destinated to marry some stranger, she wanted to be with her youth friend once again.

'This time I won't do what my tribe wants me to do. They already took Kenai from me, I won't let it happen again. I will and shall find him, all will it cost my life." Kiya thought and softly sneaked out of the tent and runned into the forest

* * *

"Why is she taking so long?" Nita asked herself as she heard the tribe's wedding drums.

She opened the curtains of the tent to find it empty with Kiya's wedding dress lying on the ground.

Nita screamed it out.

The whole tribe heard it and rushed up towards her.

"Nita? What's wrong?" her husband Atka asked.

"My sister Kiya! She's gone!" Nita screamed out.

"Where could she be?" the tribe's Chief Chilkoot asked.

"I don't know. I talked to her just a few moments ago, when I looked into the tent, she suddenly was gone. Her weddingdress is lying on the ground." Nita replied.

"I knew Kiya would try to not get married to Tukk." Chilkoot said and lowered his head. "She Always has been in love with another boy from another tribe just a mile away from here."

"Who is it?" Tukk, Kiya's betrothed, asked.

"It must be Kenai, from the Spirit's tribe." Nita said.

"You kow him?" Chilkoot asked.

"Kiya told me about him a few days ago." Nita replied. "She kinda admitted her feelings for him to me."

"Then we must find his tribe. She'll probably wants to be with him then." Tukk said.

"Let the Spirits do their work. They know that Kiya belongs to you." Chilkoot said.

But no one expected the Spirits to do the opposite...


	2. Chapter 2

_"Chapter 2: Travel Back_

**_I don't own Brother Bear!_**

* * *

Kiya was still running as fast as she could, not knowing her father was organizing a search party for her.

She sat down in a cave and took something to eat from the bag she had taken with her.

"I must reach Kenai's tribe in time before Tukk does. Let destiny help me to find him earlier then Atka & Tukk." Kiya prayed to the Spirits, who heard her.

* * *

Atka & Tukk were gathering their minons as Chilkoot came up to them.

"Be sure you don't hurt my daughter." he said.

"We're sorry, but we can't guarantee that." Tukk said.

"Why not? Why would you hurt her?" Chillkoot asked.

"Her love for that stupid Kenai guy, she might get hurt if we kill him." Tukk said.

Chillkoot wasn't happy with that, he couldn't understand why he had chosen such a jealous guy to marry his stubborn daughter.

* * *

Kenai & Koda just woke up from their winter sleep.

"That was a very long time of sleep." Kenai said. "Let's search some food first."

"The only food growing right now grows at Crowberry Ridge, happily it's not far from here." Koda said and starts to walk.

Kenai follows his younger bear brother. "Will the other bears have woken up?"

"All bears awake at the same day, so I guess they're awake." Koda replied.

"I don't want to be the only one awake." Kenai said.

The two bears went to the place, Salomon Run, where the bears always fished during the other seasons before the waterfalls would froze.

As they arrived there, they saw the other bears standing on the frozen water.

"Kenai! Koda! It's good to see you two!" the elder bear, Tug, called towards them.

"Hi Tug, did you have any trouble on your way?" Koda asked.

"Me and Honnah almost runned into some Inuit hunters, they were heading in the direction off Hakodi Falls." Tug said.

Besides him stood a female bear, Tug's mate.

"Hakodi Falls? That's the place where my Human tribe lives!" Kenai said. "What did they look like! Were they big, small, did they have paint on their faces?"

"Why is that so important?" Koda asked.

"Every Inuit Tribe has it's own rituals and looks during hunting." Kenai said. "It's the reason people can recognize someone from their tribe while hunting."

"It were all men, having three stips, one on their forehead and one on each cheek. They looked tall and wore moosefur clothes." Honnah answered Kenai's question.

"That's bad." Kenai concluded.

"Why?" Koda asked.

"It are men from a very violent traditional tribe." Kenai said. "It are enemies of my tribe, the Spirit Tribe. Those men are from the Moosa Tribe, their warriors are the strongest hunters in the whole district."

"How'd you know?" Igor asked. He had heard the conversation.

"I had a friend from that tribe. She was nothing like her father wanted her to be..." Kenai said.

"A she? You had a girlfriend?" Tug asked.

"No, a friend who's a girl." Kenai replied, being annoyed.

"I was just teasing you." Tug said and pushed with his paw against Kenai's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, you guys stay here?" Kenai asked.

"Yup, we're staying here till the ice melts. It'll start melting soon enough." Honnah said.

"Alright, but me & Koda are going to Crowberry Ridge for the season's cranberries." Kenai said.

"Watch out to not run into those hunters!" Tug warned them as Kenai and Koda departed towards Crowberry Ridge.

"We will!" Koda promised.

The two bears walked through the snow again, creating a path with tracks.

"Are you worried about your village?" Koda asked.

"Pretty much yes." Kenai replied. "I hope those hunters won't hurt Denahi or Tanana, or anyone else."

"What must they do in another tribe's village?" Koda asked.

"Taking it over. Mostly they kill all the men who're fit enough to fight, I just hope they won't kill Denahi." Kenai replied, lowering his head.

"What do you think about travelling to your village to save them?" Koda asked.

Kenai looked at Koda.

"You want to play the hero don't you?" Kenai asked.

"Say yes to that! But you're the one who has to save them, they're from your tribe." Koda replied.

"I know." Kenai said.

"Then better save them!" Koda called.

"Alright then. Happily it's not far from here, it's closely near the Spirits Mountain." Kenai said and the bears started to run through the snow, hurrying towards Kenai's village.

* * *

Kiya had already reached Spirits Mountain and knew it was not far anymore.

Then she heard her tribe's growl.

Kiya shocked. "Oh no! Please don't let them have Kenai!"

But she had to be strong, not only for herself, but for Kenai too. "I won't let him get killed by Tukk or Atka. I never will give up."

_"You won't be alone in your fight."_ it was a Great Spirit, whispering to her.

"Thank you, Great Spirit of the Woods." Kiya whispered back.

_"I'll tell you where Kenai is."_ the Great Spirit whispered. _"He's on his way back to his village, but he's a bear. Your gift will be useful now."_

"I am thanking you everyday for this help." Kiya whispered back and slowly went further on her way to the Spirit Tribe's village.

At the foot of the mountain, she saw two bears, understanding their talk.

She heard their names.

"Koda, easy on." the bigger light brown bear said.

"It's about your vilage Kenai!" the small dark brown bear said.

Kenai signed.

"So it is true what the Great Spirit told me." Kiya whispered to herself. "Kenai has turned into a bear."

The bears had heard her and looked up to see her.

"Uhm, hi?" Kiya said.

"Kiya? Is that you?" Kenai asked.

"Yes, it's me Kenai." Kiya said and climbed down.

"It's good to see you again! How many years has it been?" Kenai asked.

"I guess almost 9 years, we were 8 when we got seperated." Kiya said and looked at Koda. "Who is this young bear?"

"That's my little bear brother Koda. I'm carrying for him since I killed his mother." Kenai said.

"So that's the reason you are a bear. I guess it has so it's good side." Kiya said.

"It does." Kenai said. "But sometimes I miss being a human. But I'll never leave Koda, our bond is strong."

"I'm glad you're happy with your life." Kiya said.

"You not then?" Kenai asked.

"My tribe wants me to marry one of their hunters like my sister Nita did. She married Atka for love, and my marriage was arranged because I was to headstrong to ever find a capable man myself." Kiya said. "They just don't understand me!"

"How about Nita?" Kenai asked.

"We may be twins, but we've grown different through time." Kiya replied.

They both heard the ancient growl of Kiya's tribe again.

"We need to hurry! Kiya, climb on my back!" Kenai said.

Kiya jumped upon Kenai's back.

They would need to hurry to save the Spirit Tribe from the Moosa Tribe hunters.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Tribe Wars_

**AN: Thank you Writer65 for your reviews.**

**I don't own Brother Bear!**

* * *

Denahi, who was just made the Elder of their tribe, was talking to Shaman Tanana as painted Inuits from another tribe entered their village.

Their faces were painted with 3 stips.

The Spirit Tribers didnt look so happy with the invaders.

"What are you doing here?" Tanana asked as friendly as possible.

"That's none of your business, Shaman. Where is the Elder?" the taller leader asked.

"He is right beside me." Tanana said.

The warriors looked at Denahi and laughed. "You're the Elder? I had expected someone much older."

"Yeah, you can laugh." Denahi said. "But the Spirits choose me as Elder, live with it. What do you want from our tribe?"

"We've come to take some person with us. He stole Tukk's fiancée's heart and he's from your tribe." the smaller leader replied.

"I can't guess who you're looking for, no one here has left or come before you all got here." Denahi said.

"He might not be here then." one of the minions said.

"Oh shut up! He must be here, there is no other chance. No one leaves his tribe before or after the Winter." the taller leader, Tukk, said. "Right Atka?"

The smaller leader, Atka, agreed.

"But I still don't know who you're looking for. We may can help you if you just told me his name." Denahi said.

"Alright then. Tell me where that guy named Kenai is!" Tukk said.

"Kenai doesn't live here anymore." Tanana said. "He left last Spring and hasn't been back since then."

"You're lying." Tukk said and tried to grab Tanana's fur collar, but an arrow scraped his hand.

The arrow landed a few feet away from them. It was a wooden one with blue flower leaves on it.

"No way... This can't be true..." Tukk stammered.

Denahi looked up to the cliff where the Arrow came form.

A woman was sitting on one knee with her bow and another arrow ready.

She wore a traditional hunterssuit for women, a brown dress-like coat with white fur at the end of the sleeves, on her hood and on the end of her coat. Her gloves, boots & belt were dark brown, the pants under the dress-like coat were also brown. Her long black hair was put in a long braid that reached her waist and two picks of hair hanging down against her face till over her shoulders. A blue flower clip was put like that on her head that it showed all it's seven little leaves.

"I made a choice Tukk. And I decided I want to stay a hunter forever, I can't be a housewife like you want me to be. Maybe Nita can, but I can't. That's the main reason I fled that terrible Moosa Tribe village, oh, and the second reason: I love another man." the woman said and shot another arrow.

This time it was right into Tukk's chest, on the side of his heart.

"That's a warning for the rest of you: run back to the village and live or you stay here and I kill you." the woman said, giving the hunters a choice.

"You would do that to your brother in law?" a minion asked.

"If I need to hurt Nita to protect a whole tribe, I would." the woman replied, readying another arrow.

Atka fled first, the minions slowly followed one by one, not sure what to do.

"Thank you for saving us." Denahi said, looking up to the Hunteress.

"No problem." the woman said and stood up.

A familiar bear appeared right next to her.

"Kenai!" Denahi called.

The tribe cheered.

The Hunteress & bear Kenai climbed down the cliff, helping the little bear Koda too.

"I didn't know you could talk to bears." Tanana said.

"The Spirits gave me the ability when I was born." the Hunteress said. "By the way, I'm Kiya."

"You are from the Moosa Tribe?" Denahi asked.

"I am. But I never liked them, instead of listening to the Spirits, they listened to the traditions of the Inuit Tribes. They're nothing like you." Kiya told. "And I loved Kenai since the moment we got connected by the Spirits through this necklace." and she showed Tanana the necklace Kenai had given to her on top of the Spirits Mountain.

"Kenai crafted that necklace when he was younger, he loved to make them." Tanana said, calling up memories. "I can remember the day he told me he had given his to a female friend on top of the Spirits Mountain. I did not hear from them that it was you."

"It was me." Kiya said.

"I must say I'm very impressed by the way you can handle your bow. Almost everyone uses a spear." Denahi said.

Bear Kenai growled and put his nose against Kiya's arm.

"Ah, that's sweet of you!" Kiya said and looked at Kenai who sat down on the ground.

"What did he say?" Denahi asked, looking at Kenai.

Kiya looked at Kenai and back to Denahi. "He just wanted to thank you that you complimated your future sister-in-law."

Denahi raised an eyebrow.

Kiya laughed about it. "Shall I say, I have spoken to the Great Spirits. Me and Kenai are already One because of the necklace, can you believe that?"

"So when and where will the wedding be?" Tanana curiously asked.

"We have to gather the Bear Clan at Salamon Run and take them to the Spirits Mountain. We'll marry with the Spirits' blessing." Kiya told.

"About how many days?" Denahi asked.

"How long will going to the Salamon Run take? Less then three days, so I guess it'll be in six days." Kiya replied.

"We'll be prepared..." Tanana promised.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and what should happen next.**

**I'd like to hear from you!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Keep My Promise To You_

**I don't own a thing!**

* * *

Atka and the minions returned into their village.

"Where's Tukk?" Chilkoot asked.

Atka lowered his head.

Everyone in the village knew the meaning: Tukk had died.

"How? How did he die?" Nita asked.

"He was killed." Atka angrily said.

"By who?" Chilkoot asked.

Atka throwed the arrow he was holding on the ground. "By the owner of these kind of arrows."

Everyone was in shock, except for Nita.

"Nita? Why are you not shocked?" her aunt Siqiniq asked.

"I already expected Kiya to do such a thing." Nita replied. "She's an excellent hunter and doesn't like to sit back doing nothing."

"You never told us she could hunt!" her other aunt Taqqiq said.

"You could've seen it yourselves, she came home enough times with a death dear or fish to notice." Nita said.

Taqqiq & Siqiniq looked at each other, each raising an eyebrow.

"Why did we never notice and why didn't one of you tell us?" Chilkoot asked.

"Dad, Kiya knows you. You would forbid her to go hunting because it's a 'male' thing. But it is how she met Kenai, while hunting." Nita told. "My sister is a brave woman, not destinated to sit back being a mother and a housewife, she's an adventurer. And those woman are the hardest to tame you know. And I know, no one in this village will be able to have her heart properly. Cause she'll always stay in love with Kenai."

After she spoke her sentence, Nita ran to the tent, picked her spear and a warm coat and ran out of the tent into the forest like her sister also had done.

Atka just watched his wife running from the village.

"Why did we need to have such untraditional nieces?" Taqqiq asked.

"They're just braver then other girls." the Shaman, Innoko, said.

Everyone looked at her.

"I say it like it is." Innoko said.

"What has gotten into my daughters?" Chilkoot asked himself.

"I have the answer to that question." Innoko replied.

"What's the answer then?" Chilkoot asked.

"I know you all are very traditional and unspiritual, but they're both gifted by the Spirits to change your vision. Kiya with her abilities to hunt, talk to animals, headstrongness and braveness and Nita with honestness and loyalty. The only ones they're believing are each other and the Spirits." Innoko told.

The villagers looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"But they're supposed to believe the traditions like everyone else, not those Spirits!" Siqiniq called.

"We know that. We all do, but how about a change? Maybe I should talk to the Spirit Tribe's Shaman Tanana and their new Elder Denahi. Oh, and Denahi is Kenai's older brother, his other older brother Sidca is a Great Spirit, for those who didn't knew." Innoko said and walked back to the Spirits Cave she lived in.

"He's protected, we can't do a thing." Chilkoot said.

"We can." Atka said.

"Don't play the warrior Atka." Chilkoot said. "You heard Innoko, the Spirits are watching over Kenai. And he's going to be Kiya's husband."

"I hadn't expected you would give up so easily." Atka said.

"And I should've listened to Innoko long before this happened, I should've listened to what she told me about Kiya's golden shell necklace." Chillkoot said. "Today will change everyone. Now both of my daughters have ran away by following their hearts, I am willingly to listen to the Shaman and the Spirits."

Atka didn't like this.

He went to his tent and gathered his hunting stuff.

He would kill the man who had caused all of his.

He would kill Kenai and take his Nita and Kiya back to the Tribe.

He would Always follow the Tribe's ancient traditions.

* * *

Kiya was near the Salmon Run as she saw her sister Nita.

"Nita!" she called.

Then Nita saw her too.

"Kiya!" Nita called.

The two sisters ran towards each other and hugged each other.

"I'm happy I found you." Nita said.

"Have you ran away?" Kiya asked.

"Hey, I want my twin sister to be happy. I'm not going to miss her wedding day with the love of her life!" Nita replied.

"I'm happy you accept me getting married to Kenai. I was on my way to the bears at the Salmon run to invite them to the wedding. They're kinda of Kenai's family you know." Kiya told. "After living 3 seasons long as a bear, he became a member of the bear clan."

"Good to know there'll be also bears." Nita said.

"They won't attack." Kiya told.

"You're sure of that?" Nita asked.

"A hundred percent." Kiya replied, nodding with her head.

"I hope you're right. I suppose they know you." Nita said.

"Kenai is telling the clan right now. Just come with me and meet them, they're not scary!" Kiya said.

"Alright!" Nita said and walked with Kiya to the Salmon Run.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Salmon Run_

**I don't own Brother Bear!**

* * *

Kiya & Nita arrived at the Salmon Run, seeing the large group of bears sitting on the shore around a medium sized honey brown bear.

"Kiya! There you are!" the bear called to her.

The other bears greeted her too.

"Hi Kenai! I found my sister! She's supporting us!" Kiya called back.

"That's Kenai?" Nita asked.

"He was changed into a bear by the Spirits." Kiya told her.

"Oh, I didn't know." Nita said.

"I didn't know too, until a Great Spirit told me when I was on the mountain." Kiya told.

"You acctually climbed that mountain?" Nita asked.

"Yes." Kiya replied.

"I'm glad you ran away. Oh, and I acctually divorced Atka." Nita said, smiling.

"I didn't thought you ever would!" Kiya said and laughed before they walked to the group of bears.

The bear who was Kenai stood up on his hind-legs and lay his front-paws on Kiya's shoulders.

They put their noses against each other.

"I see you still have your human manners." Nita said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He always had." Kiya said.

_"Could she not be your Maid of Honor or something?" _Kenai asked.

Nita didn't know what Kenai was saying after all.

"Nita, do you want to be my Maid of Honor at the wedding?" Kiya asked her sister.

"That would be an honor!" Nita replied. "Every sister would like that."

"I'm glad you like it." Kiya said, being her sister thankful.

"When will your wedding take place?" Nita asked.

"Tomorrow night, under the Spirits with all bears and all the members of the Spirit Tribe." Kiya replied.

"I'm so happy for you! I just can't believe it you became so brave, the braveness I never had!" Nita said.

"You're brave too Nita. Look at you now, you did the same thing I did: run away." Kiya told.

"But that's not the same, I did it to see you becoming happy. You did it for your own happiness." Nita said. "I don't think I'll ever be happy again."

"And what makes you think that?" Kiya asked.

"Cause I acctually started to love Atka." Nita replied.

"Don't worry, you'll find your happiness. It might take some time, but I know you will. You could ask the Spirit Tribe's Shaman Tanana for any help you know." Kiya said.

"You could be acctually right..." Nita said. "Thank you so much sis!"

"Anything for my only sibling." Kiya said and hugged her sister, putting a smile on her sister's face.

_"Hey! Can't I hug both of you too?" _Kenai asked.

Kiya laughed. "Of course you can!"

Kenai wrapped his paws around the two girls, cuddling them.

"Never thought a grizzly bear would acctually feel this soft." Nita said in surprise.

"Never be surprised of how soft animal fur can be." Kiya said.

The two human girls laughed.

Young grizzly bears roared and ran rounds around them.

Kiya could understand why they were so happy, but Nita just looked weird at the young bears.

"You can't understand them, but they're happy for us." Kiya said as she saw her sister's face expression.

"I wish I had your gift Kiya, then I acctually could understand the nature around me." Nita said.

"Nah, sometimes it's better you can't hear what animals say, cause those birds and rams are just saying things no one could understand." Kiya said. "It's just weird sometimes."

"Oookaaay." Nita said.

It made all the bears roar in laughter.

* * *

**Sorry that I didn't update in a while, I had lots of homework and not a lot of time to write.**

**I have a small writer's block, but I hope that's over soon.**

**Support is always welcome.**

**- Gryffindorgirl746**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: The Wedding_

**I know my chapters are getting shorter, I just lost my inspiration a bit.**

**I don't own Brother Bear!**

* * *

Kiya stood at the foot of the Spirit's Mountain, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

_"Are you nervous?"_ the old female bear Isabella asked.

"Not really, I witnessed a lots of weddings, I know how it'll goes." Kiya said.

_"I'm glad to hear that. Now, let's find a way to do your hair a bit more elegant."_ Isabella said.

"Isabella, that's not needed." Kiya said. "I know what Kenai likes about me, which is not only my kindness."

_"Glad you do."_ Isabella said.

_"Are you ready?"_ Honnah asked.

"I am. Is my sister ready?" Kiya asked.

_"She's almost done, she wants to make a good impression you know."_ Honnah replied.

_"Guess she's the nervous one, and she's not even the bride!" _Isabella said.

"You don't have to be the bride to be nervous:" Kiya said.

_"Why is she so nervous?"_ Honnah asked.

"The Moosa Tribe and the Spirit Tribe never got along that well." Kiya told. "Enemies for life it was. I might be the daughter of the Chief, but I have an own will. Nita mostly just obeyed the rules while I always broke them. The reason I'm standing here now as Kenai's bride. Nita wants to make a good impression so she can be happy in the future since she's practically a divorcée, something a young woman shouldn't be."

_"So your Tribes are enemies! I knew there was something going on."_ Honnah said.

"Just hope it'll change in a while." Kiya said.

_"Don't worry, the Spirit Tribe is very forgiving."_ Isabella said.

"I know." Kiya said.

Then Nita walked to her sister in her Maid of Honor dress.

Her light brown dress reached down her knees, only showing the light brown furry boots underneath it. Her hair was put up in a knot, leaving two short braids hanging down her ears. She wore two small silver shiney earrings, a bit of make up and she carried a small bouquet of flowers.

_"That's a very pretty dress."_ Isabella said.

"What's she saying?" Nita asked.

"That your dress is very pretty." Kiya replied.

"Thank you!" Nita said.

_"No problem little girl."_ Isabella said.

"Come, the ceremony is about to begin!" Nita said.

"You're really exited aren't you?" Kiya asked.

"Of course I am! Today my little sister will become the wife of her true love. It's special!" Nita replied.

"I'm glad you're so happy for me." Kiya said.

"I always will be." Nita said.

Drums of the Spirit Tribe were heard.

"It's starting." Nita said and took her sister with her.

The heaven showed the Northern Lights, the lights where the Spirits lived in.

The members of the Spirit Tribe stood in lines together with all the bears, letting the women pass.

First in row were Isabella & Honnah, sitting down with the other bears after having walked down the aisle.

Next came Nita, carrying flowers as the symbol of being the Bridesmaid and the Maid of Honor.

Then finally Kiya appeared in her long light brown dress which reached the ground. All the edged had white fur, the collar too.

The golden shell necklace hang on her chest, her hair was put in a long braid hanging over her left shoulder, two small silver earrings were put in her ears and in her hands she held a bouquet of local red & pink flowers.

Kiya looked towards Kenai who was still a bear.

He looked surprised.

Kenai's brother Denahi stood beside him with lots of pride in his eyes and Koda stood right beside Denahi, being happy for Kenai.

Shaman Tanana appeared before them once Kiya had walked down the aisle to Kenai.

"Tonight, this lucky couple will be Bonded by the Spirits." she spoke. "This Bonding will exist forever, even in death."

Kiya and Kenai looked in each other's eyes, the moment the Spirits decided to give Kenai his human form back, for forever.

Once Kenai was human again, the couple put their noses against each other.

After that moment, Koda had turned human too.

"Yay! I'm a human boy!" Koda called.

It made the all bears roar in laughter.

All the humans also laughed.

Kiya was holding Kenai's arm as they looked how Koda was so clumsy with his new human body.

"Let's get the party started!" some villagers called.

_"We love parties!"_ some teenage bears called.

"Hey, I still can understand you!" Kenai warned the bears.

"Can you still speak it?" Kiya asked.

_"I can!"_ Koda said.

"You were born as a bear." Kenai said.

"Right now I'm human!" Koda said and he got greeted by some of the village children.

"Let's go to our wedding party." Kenai said.

The happy couple danced through the night, being happy they had Bonded forever.

* * *

Atka was walking throught the forest.

Blood drupped from his spear.

It was the blood of 5 bears.

"I will kill all the bears!" Atka yelled out. "No bear will escape my revenge!"

The Spirits heard his yelling, wanting to make him pay for his unnecessary kills.

* * *

_Into the Northern Lights...:_

**"What will we do?"** a Great Spirit asked.

**"We need to wait for the right moment."** another Great Spirit replied.

**"This 'revenge' can't last longer, we need to to something now!"** a third Great Spirit said.

**"Just let him find what he looks for first, after that, we can send him to the Hell."** the second Great Spirit said.

**"That is a perfect idea."** the first Great Spirit said.

**"Let the Demons light up their fire, they'll recive this human very soon." **a fourth, more mighier Great Spirit said.

**"As you wish, Guardian Eagle." **the third Great Spirit said.

**"For who is he hunting anyways?" **the first Great Spirit asked.

**"For my youngest brother Kenai. But he still has all his abillities he recived when he became a bear."** the fourth Great Spirit, Guardian Eagle, said.

**"I'll give the Demons your message, Guardian Eagle."** the first Great Spirit said and made a passage to the Underworld where he gave the message to the Demons Revan* and Safito**.

* * *

***Revan: Demon of Revenge. There's no mythology bonded to this Demon, just needed a name, counts for Sato too.**

****Safito: Demon of Fire. "Satan", it could be too.**

**Hope you liked it. I love to hear from you.**

**R & R**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: The Demons & The Great Spirits_

**I don't own Brother Bear!**

* * *

Koda had still a bit trouble with his new human body.

"Don't worry Koda, it'll be fine!" Kiya encouraged him.

Suddenly Denahi rushed into the newlyweds new house in the village.

"Denahi? Is there something wrong?" Kenai asked.

"Many bears have been killed, the bodies all pushed into the river or pinned onto a tree." Denahi replied.

"Did Shaman Tanana say anything about it?" Kenai asked.

"She only warned that a warrior from the Moosa Tribe had done it, the knives show the handmade crest." Denahi replied.

"Could I see one of the knives?" Kiya asked.

"Tanana has them, she doesn't want to touch it because the knives are cursed by the Demon Safito." Denahi replied.

Kiya stood up. "I shall take a look at the knives, maybe I recognize the handcraft."

Kenai & Koda followed Denahi & Kiya to the Shaman's cave.

* * *

Atka was still making his way through the forest.

He had left a big track of bear kills behind him, following the way up to the river, towards the waterfalls.

He already heard them.

'I won't stop till I killed every last bear in this wood!' Atka thought. 'I will take my revenge for loosing my wife!'

He saw more bears, young and old, running around in the water and eating their fish on the land.

Atka sneaked up to a nest of young bears and their mother.

The baby bears roared in fear once he lifted his spear.

'None will survive!' Atka thought as he brought down his spear with a powerful blow.

But instead of killing the small baby bears, the ground beneath him split in two, revealing a red center of lava and fire.

Black Animal Spirits tugged on his legs and his arms, laughing of his fear.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Atka screamed out as the claws of a Black Spirit found his shoulder and pulled him down.

The bears roared upwards into the sky, to thank the Great Spirits for the blessing.

Atka was slowly pulled into the Earth by the Black Spirits.

He screamed out and tried to come out of the splitted ground, but it had no use, the Black Spirits had a much to strong grip on him and he was pulled towards the fire beneath him.

The Great Spirits showed no mercy.

Atka's fate lay now in the hands of Safito & Revan, the Demons of the Underworld.

* * *

Kiya went into the Shaman's cave, seeing the old Tanana leaning on her wooden stick.

"Ma'am, could I see the knives the bears were killed with?" she friendly asked.

Tanana nodded a yes, guesturing with her hand towards the examine table right beside her.

Kiya walked over to it, looking at the hilts of the knives.

"The Bear Killer could only have been one single person." Kiya said. "This Handmark is unique."

"Who is it?" Denahi asked.

"It must've been Atka, Nita's ex-husband." Kiya replied as she turned to the men.

"How can you see that?" Koda asked.

"Everyone in our tribe crafts wood in a different way, some are gentle, other are harsh. Everyone has a different Handmark." Kiya replied, looking back at the knives. "This is deffinatily Atka's Handmark, these lines are much to precise for a normal warrior. It also can't be a woman cause these lines are crafted with much straight and I don't know any woman from my village who's that strong, and It can't have been a child, these lines are to fine lined."

"Well, we know who did it. But why did he do it?" Denahi asked.

"Atka truly loved Nita you know, he has been in love with her ever since and came in dad's Good Book by becoming a strong brave warrior, a true canidate to be a groom to his daughter." Kiya replied. "He must be still mad at me for taking off, making Nita follow me."

"But why killing the bears?" Denahi asked. "It doesn't make sense at all."

"Oh, it does." Kiya replied. "Kenai was my reason for leaving, Atka must be mad at Kenai. By the way, I killed his cousin."

"Oh, now it does make sense." Denahi said.

"Kenai, Kiya, Denahi..." Tanana spoke. "I feel I'll die soon... and the Tribe needs a young strong Shaman with knowledge of us and our Spirits."

"What could we do to help?" Kenai asked.

"Kenai, I need you to become the next Shaman." Tanana spoke, her voice getting weaker after each word.

"Me?" Kenai asked. "But I don't have all the knowledge you have."

"That knowledge will come in time to you. Now only worry about this Atka guy if the Great Spirits haven't punished him yet." Tanana said. "Now I'll become One with Them, after years of carrying their messages to my people, it'll be your turn."

The old Shaman walked further into the cave to die painlessly.

Denahi put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "My brother the new Shaman... who would've thought that?"

Kenai looked at Kiya.

"You can do this Kenai, Tanana must have had her reasons to choose you." Kiya told him.

"Maybe." Kenai said.

"Believe in yourself." Kiya said. "I will stand right beside you if you need me."

"Thank you Kiya, I will need your support the most." Kenai said and hugged his wife.

"I guess I need to tell the rest of the village that Tanana passed and pointed a new Shaman." Denahi said and left the cave.

Kiya & Kenai went deeper into the cave, finally finding Tanana's lifeless body.

She peacefully passed to the Spirit World.

"Let her soul safily reach the Northern Lights." Kenai said. "Tonight we'll burn her body to make the rituals complete."

* * *

That night, the Tribe watched how Kenai performed the ritual as Shaman of the Tribe, burning Tanana's body while speaking wishes to the Great Spirits.

"May the Bright Soul of Shaman Tanana safily reach the Northern Lights and become One with the Great Spirits." Kenai spoke before lifting his arms, making the fire throw up some small pieces towards the Northern Lights.

Kiya & Koda didn't leave Kenai's side, they never would.

Denahi looked proud at his younger brother, who had now become the new rtue Shaman of the Tribe.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Epilogue_

**I don't own Brother Bear!**

**This chapter will be very very short.**

**I'll complete this story with this final chapter.**

* * *

_25 years later..._

It was the 25th year anniversary of Kenai & Kiya's marriage, blessed with 5 children.

Their oldest son Hakoda was 23, his Totem was a Hawk of Sharpness.

Their second child was also a son, Konan, now 20 years old. His Totem was a Moose of Faith.

Ulaq, their 3rd child & 3rd son, is still 17 and hasn't yet a totem and his father wouldn't say a word about his futur Totem.

The last two children were both girls, twin girls named Asya & Kataya, both 14 and just as brave as their mother.

All of their children have learned how to hunt with arrows & a bow.

Because of their parents, they can also speak with animals, a gift from the Great Spirits.

Kenai & Kiya always have been proud to their children for who they were.

* * *

Nita also found her new fate within the Spirit Tribe, finding her new love in Kenai's brother Denahi.

She married him only months after her sister's wedding.

Nita got only one son with Denahi, Sica, named after Denahi's young-died brother Sidca.

* * *

**The End**

**I hope you liked it.**

**This was the final chapter.**

**I'm sorry.**

**R & R, please**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


End file.
